


A

by Looley



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Attempted Assault, Murder, Um this is very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looley/pseuds/Looley
Summary: There are worse things than the zombies roaming about, just what lengths must Ash go to in order to protect what he loves?





	A

**Author's Note:**

> In Episode 16, Season 4 of The Walking Dead there’s a particularly horrific scene that I felt compelled to place Banana Fish characters in. Haha..Disclosure I wrote this at 3am.

      There weren’t any infected in sight. Ash had the others sweep the perimeter before they all retired to the van. It had been a fucking day. Yue-Lung found a blanket in the floorboards and casually tossed it back to Eiji, Ash had demanded the Japanese boy rest. He was still recovering from a cold, all the running had taken its toll.

 

“Want me to take first watch?” Yue-Lung offered, hands still smeared with blood, his sword hanging off shoulder.

 

“No, I can-” Ash began. The run in with the Marauders had made him uneasy, surely they’d be back.

 

“Let me rephrase this,” Yue-Lung pushed down on Ash’s chest; keeping him from getting out of the driver’s seat, “I’m taking first watch. You get some rest.”

 

“Yue-”

 

“If you faint during a fight how do you expect us to get Shorter back? Or find Sing?”

 

Ash kept quiet, staring guiltily at Yue-Lung. Dammit he knew he was right, he could feel the heaviness in his limbs, but he couldn’t shake this uneasiness. 

Sadly, Yue-Lung had a stubbornness that matched Ash’s own and he hopped out the car flashing his sword in a way that said,  _ Get out of the car I dare you. _

 

Ash stayed in the car, he watched Eiji as he let his tiredness claim him. Eiji’s breathing has become better, it was agonizing when he heard the Japanese boy’s labored breathing days ago; now his soft snores gave Ash a bit of comfort.

 

Their peace died as quickly as it had come.

 

Yue-Lung heard the crunching of the dead leaves accompanied by dragging feet and low groans. 

 

_ Give me a fucking break. _ He thought as he approached the noise, he could only pick up the sound of one. This needed to be quick so more weren’t alerted.

 

The zombie lurched forward and Yue-Lung swiftly let his blade take the creatures head off, as he sheathed his sword he felt the cold press of gun’s barrel to the back of his head. He raised his hands instinctively.

 

“I’m not looking for trouble.”

 

“Well I’m afraid it’s come looking for you, missy.” The man said. It was one of the men from earlier, and judging from the sound of boots behind him he wasn’t the only one.

 

“There’s one on the car Boss”

 

_ Fuck. _

 

“Well.” The man waved his arm to his subordinates, “Fucking wake him up!”

 

Ash was roused from his sleep by being thrown from the driver’s side directly at Shorter’s feet. His best friend was currently restrained by two men, a third was a circling the van, another held a gun to Yue-Lung’s head and the final one was walking over to Ash with a shit eating grin.

 

He was suddenly wide awake, as he stood up. They were outnumbered, and his gun was laying in the passenger's seat of the van. 

 

“You fucked up.” The man said, Ash had seen him before. Yue-Lung had killed his man earlier today and Ash, well he had smashed the man’s fingers. Now that face was holding a gun to his head.

 

“Let’s set em’ up”

 

Both Ash and Yue Lung were forced to their knees while the other two men continued to hold Shorter as he stood with his jaw clenched in anger. Ash grimaced at the ground and waited for an opening.

 

“Ay Boss, there’s another one. He was covered up by a blanket.”

 

“Pull him out.” Ash jerked up his head as a big slimy looking man reached inside the car holding a knife and ogling the sleeping man.

 

“He looks just like a little one.” The man giggled as he grabbed Eiji, who woke as he was dragged from the vehicle struggling hard; his body was still too weak to fight.

 

The third man also pushed Eiji to his knees on the left side of the van, but kept his hand gripped the boy’s black hair in an unsavory manner as he whimpered at the pain.

 

“Don’t fucking touch him.” Ash growled. He began to jerk forward and felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as the man’s gun bashed into his skull.

 

“This is merely retribution. World’s all about balance now. You killed some of ours-”

 

“Arthur-” Shorter began to snarl, cut off by a swift punch to the stomach.

 

“As I was saying,” Arthur began again, “We're here for a little payback.” He then eyed up Yue-Lung and leaned into Ash’s ear, “First we’ll beat Shorter to death. Then we’ll have a go at the woman. Then Marvin’ll shoot that boy. And I’ll have the joy of shootin’ you. Then we’re all square.”

 

Normally being mistaken for a woman would cause Yut-Lung to laugh but feeling of dread curled in his stomach. Ash was glaring at the man, but tapped his fingers twice for Shorter to see.

 

They were all so still. 

 

One second passed.

 

Two.

 

Then Ash slammed his head into Arthur, hearing the satisfying crack of a broken nose. Shorter threw a punch into one of his holders, and dodged a hit from the other. Yue-Lung reaches for the gun pointed at his head, and Eiji started to break free from his captor’s grasp. For a moment it felt like they were going to win.

 

The two men hit Shorter to the ground, and didn’t stop. Eiji was grapped once again by his hair and forcefully pulled back as he let out a panicked yell. Yue-Lung felt the hilt of the pistol across his cheek as his head smacked the dead leaves.

 

“Don’t worry sweetheart you’ll get yours.” The man laughed into Yue-Lung’s ear.

 

Meanwhile Arthur has fires his gun right next to Ash’s ear, while the younger blond was stunned he kicked him hard in the stomach. Standing over him,

 

“You just made shit a whole lot worse.” Arthur said, “Marv?”

 

“Boss?”

 

“You can have the boy.” 

 

The man named Marvin cracked a disturbing smile and pushed Eiji into the dirt, grasping his wrists as Eiji jerked away from him towards the knife in the leaves. 

 

Ash’s blood ran cold and he swung towards Arthur his vision still hazy from the blows to the head. Arthur dodger and gripped Ash’s arm, resisting it behind him and forcing him to look towards Eiji and Shorter.

 

“Actions have consequences. I want you to watch.”

 

Shorter was being beaten violently as Eiji let out desperate cries as he looked up at the figure looming over him, pinning him.

 

“You gotta stop all that squirming.” He cooed.

 

Eiji kept struggling letting out fear filled yells as he was rendered helpless against the disgusting man and turned on his stomach.

 

“I’ll kill you both.” Ash screams, wiping blood from his face he turns and strikes Arthur, and receives another strong punch to the stomach, a spurt of spit leaving his mouth; followed by another kick. His Ash bangs violently on the ground.

 

“C’mon you got more?” Arthur taunts but Ash can’t fully think. 

 

He only hears the sounds Shorter’s groans and the laughing behind him. Then there’s Eiji’s terrified winners followed by the sound of a belt buckle being undone. 

 

Something snaps as he stands once more, blindly throwing himself at Arthur forcing the gun from the man’s hand. They exchange lunches before the older grips Ash in a tight hold, where the pair are facing each other. 

 

“What you gonna do now, sport?”

 

With darkened eyes Ash thrusts his head forward, his teeth finding flesh as he tears Arthur’s throat out. He jerks his head back as the man falls to the ground bleeding profusely. Everyone watches in silence as he spits out the chunk of skin, blood coating his mouth; before he stabs Arthur in the side.

 

Yue-Lung uses the moment of shock to grab the hand holding the gun, forcing it up and shooting the Marauder. Shorter manages to stand throwing a punch at one man then bashing a rock into his skull as Yue Lung shoots the other then turns his gun towards the man holding Eiji. 

 

He presses a knife to the boy’s throat with shaky hands.

 

“Don’t move! I’ll kill him!”

 

“Let. Him. Go.” There’s a faint click of Yue-Lung cocking the gun.

 

Wielding a long knife Ash holds his hand up to Yue-Lung to stop him. There’s a bloodlust coming off him in powerful waves, Yue Lung also takes a step back when he sees the psychotic look in his eyes.

 

“He’s mine.” Ash growls in low voice. 

 

He rushes towards the man who, stunned by Ash’s glare, lets go of Eiji. He runs into Shorter’s arms. 

 

“Please.” The man pleads futilely.

 

Ash drives the knife hard into his stomach with an animalistic snarl, never breaking eye contact. He then drags the knife upwards, like a man would gut a fish, letting organs and innards spill at his feet. The man sputters blood and falls to the ground convulsing as Ash continues to stab him repeatedly, letting out a guttural scream.

 

Eiji watched the life leave the man.

 

They aren’t sure how much time passes before Ash regains himself. Like he’s been pulled back into reality his head snaps towards Eiji. 

 

He frantically clasps his face in his blood stained hands and fights the urge to cry. He let them hurt Eiji, they almost. They almost. He can’t bear to even think it. 

 

The black haired boy places his own hands on Ash’s and meeting his eyes.

 

“It’s okay. I’m okay.” He claims in a shaky voice. Ash pulls him from Shorter into a tight hug.

 

“You know I almost died too.” Shorter chimes in.

 

They all laugh, the horrors of the night fading, Ash clutching Eiji as the dawn greets them. 

 

It was safe. For now.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry.


End file.
